


How to be a Heartbreaker

by madameofmusic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, will not complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameofmusic/pseuds/madameofmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider was a player, no doubt about that. His motto was hit and quit it. Guy, girl, he didn't care.<br/>Nothing was unattainable to him. With a small smirk and a flick of his wrist, he could have even the straightest of guys swooning at his feet.<br/>Or so he thought.<br/>THIS WORK WILL NOT BE FINISHED. I have no time for it, or motivation left for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Kind of?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK WILL NOT BE COMPLETED, at least not normally. When I get the time, I'll finish it up Not!Fic style, but until then this work is incomplete. 
> 
> Very sorry to anyone I promised this would be finished to.

It was another normal night at the club, rather boring actually. Scarlet eyes scanned the throng of people below, taking in the drunken flailings of a group of girls who looked too young to be at a night club, to a small group of men in their thirties standing by the wall, attempting to chat over a few beers and regain the youth they had lost long ago.

 The DJ sighed, switching to his back up set list and jumping to the ground, walking to the bar.

"Yo." He nodded to the bartender, an old friend of his that had hooked him up with the job.

"The usual?" The bartender asked, sliding him a glass of clear liquid, as he already knew the answer.

The DJ nodded in thanks, picking up the glass and knocking it down in one go. The warm liquid slid down his throat, and he welcomed the familiar warmth that bloomed in his abdomen. He set the glass, turning back to the DJ box, tipping his head at a nearby group of tipsy college girls.  
There was no one of interest occupying the club tonight. It had been a few days since he brought someone home, and he wanted a bit of a challenge tonight.

* * *

 

He ended up going home with some hipster douchebag with a violet stripe in his hair, who had complimented him on his excellent set.

Hey, he figured, the guy liked what he did, why not reward him. At least this one had a nice ass.

The guy ended up being more trouble than he was worth, awkward and whiny, and had called out someone else's name. Not that Dave minded, after all. It was just sex, and he wasn't in some romantic bullshit trash, where it was called "making love," and the couple got married and had 2.5 children, and a white, picket fence, with a yipping rat some people called dogs (Dave just called them annoying.) It was sex, hard, rough and fast, and Dave was gone before the sun rose, disentangling himself from the needy hipster.

He did a quick pocket check before leaving. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened the one time he left his wallet at some chicks' house, having to buy her coffee to get it back.

He ran a hand through his hair, shrugging on his leather jacket and sliding his trademark aviators onto his face, opening the door to a stunned looking girl in flourescent pink- Maybe a girlfriend?- he stepped aside, smirking and letting her stalk in, before he shut the door behind himself.  
He heard yelling before he was at the end of the driveway. Yep. Definitely a girlfriend.

 o.0.o

By the time Dave had reached his small apartment across the city, it was almost time for him to go to his day job at a small coffee shop in a run down neighbourhood. Being a barista for spacey college kids wasn't the ideal idea for work, but it paid pretty well so he didn't mind too much, and it didn't leave him so exhausted he couldn't play his nightly set.

Plus, there were always several cute girls who came on a regular basis. It was always fun to write his number on a coffee cup, and hand it to them with a wink.

He shivered. Except for the one time he mixed up orders and got a call from a creepy old man by accident, but he still didn't like to talk about that.  
With a yawn, he unlocked the door to his apartment, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack.

He most definitely didn't shriek when he saw a familiar girl on the couch, sprawled out and grinning in his direction. He was too cool for that.  
"Hello Dave."

Just great. A crazy ex to start off his day. He would definitely be taking the employee discount at the coffee shop when he was done here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey have a chapter fic inspired by Marina and the Diamonds!  
> Look guys I can write happy stuff  
> This is also on fanfiction under the same title and penname!  
> Expect an update within two weeks yeaaah


	2. Chapter 2

He sighed, dropping his bag to the floor. "Terezi, what are you doing here?" This would be the second time this month he'd have to change the locks. He had absolutely no idea how his crazy ex-girlfriend kept breaking into his apartment, but he felt it had something to do with her ex-con of a sister.  
  
"Hello Dave! I just came by for a chat, is all!" She cackled, tapping her fingers on the arm of the chair she was spawled out on, grinning maniacally in his direction.  
  
He trudged over, and sat in the chair opposite hers. "Terezi, the is the third time that you've broken in. We're over Terezi." He sighed once more, reflecting on their past relationship for a brief moment. He had met the woman two years before, and started dating her not long after. He thought he was in love with her, until she started leaving little hints for him. A dress catalogue that lay open on the table, a wedding cake bakery's number taped to the kitchen cabinet. He had considered marriage, but the thought scared the living shit out of him.  
  
Sooon enough, every little thing she did, even things he once loved about her, started to annoy him. Her toothy grin, her cackle at everything she found even the slughtest bit amusing, even the way she slept drove him up a wall. He broke up with her, a month before their two year anniversary, claiming that they needed some space.  
  
But she just didn't get it. She would still show up at the club sometimes, shop at the same supermarket even though there was one much closer to her house, and break into his apartment and wait for him to get backfrom whatever job he was working at the time, and he was getting quite fed up with it.  
  
"Look coolkid, I just wanted to tell you-" She started, but he stopped her.  
  
"You know what Terezi? I actually don't give a flying fuck. Get out of my apartment. I have work in-" He stood, looking at his watch. "-Shit right fucking now Terezi get out of here."  
  
She stood as well. "But Dave-"  
  
He shoved her out the door, following behind her and locking it. "Don't care. Get out." He ran down the steps that led to his apartment, jumping in his car and driving away. If he didn't get his ass in gear, he'd be late again and Droog would have his head on a silver fucking platter. He'd deal with crazy when he got bac, if she decided staying around was a good thing. He sure hoped not.

* * *

Terezi stood in shock for a moment, before stomping down the stairs and climbing into a cerulean VW Bug, sighing in frustration.  
  
"Did you tell him Terezi?" The girl in the car asked, putting the car in reverse.  
  
"No, Vriska, he ran off before I could." She folded her arms and slumped in her seat. "I was just trying to help, you know?"  
  
Vriska grinned. "Well, guess he won't have the preparation you offered him then, huh? He's going to have one hell of a time with Karkles." She said, laughing loudly, peeling out of the parking lot.  
  
This made Terezi grin, laughing somewhat sadistically at her ex's misfortune. "Guess so. Not my fault if Mr. Coolkid gets in fights."

* * *

Dave strode into the small cafe, arriving just in time for his shift. He donned the red apron with the Spade on it, employee uniform of the Midnight Crew Cafe.  
  
"Strider." He heard his name being called, and turned to find a short, angry little man in a fedora. "You're on register today." The man who spoke was Slick, one of the joint owners of the small cafe, and the man who had hired Dave.  
  
Dave nodded. "Cool." He said, walking to the register in the front of the room. He punched in his name, and began taking orders, effortlessly ringing up customer after customer. He was running on only a few hours sleep, and was glad Slick hadn't put him on drinks. He didn't think he could remember how to work the coffee machine, much less mix all the double-chocolate-no-whipped-cream-cherry-syrup-latte-espresso-black-macchiatos ordered every day.  
  
After a particular grueling 8 hour shift, and a distinct lack of cute customers, he hung up his apron and grabbed a large black coffee to go. Normally, he would have a couple hours until he had to DJ at the club, but his boss had hired some new guy and he wanted the whole staff to meet him.  
  
He headed over, and parked out in back, pulling the equipment from the trunk he never pulled out the night before and slinging it over his shoulder, chugging the last dregs of his luke warm coffee and stalking into the club.  
  
He quietly slipped into the break room, and took a seat. His boss was talking, something about how great we've been doing and wanting to hire another waiter for the restaurant, yadda yadda, and how he'd hope everyone would get along and this club was a team effort. The usual shitty pep talk every boss gives when the mood strikes, one he had heard a thousand times.  
  
And then, he brought up the new guy. At first, Dave had noticed him staring at his fingernails and picking out coffee ground dust that had somehow got wedged underneath them. When he finally looked up, he couldn't look away.  
  
A short man stood in front of the crowd, eyebrows drawn tight as he frowned at the group in front of him. He just barely missed the name of said man. Carter? Kanker? He wasn't sure.  
  
A bartender who had talked to once or twice nudged him, chuckling softly. "Looks like a ball of joy."  
  
Dave snorted. "Yeah. Seems he'd rather have his teeth pulled then be here."  
  
He heard a vague "Wouldn't we all." Before he turned his attention back to the man. For some reason, he was glaring at him, teeth slightly bared in an ugly grimace, unbefitting if his face.  
  
Dave looked behind him, and to his left and right, wondering what could have caused such a stare. He shruged it off after a few moments, deeming it to be the ever so charming personality Mr. Congeniality already seemed to posess.  
  
When the boss finally dismissed the meeting, and everyone dispersed to set up their area of the club, the boss Called Dave over.  
  
"Mr. Strider, I would appreciate if you would show Mr. Vantas around. Show him where he'll be working, and introduce him to a few people around." He said, grinning and clearing his throat, eyes glinting with the tiniest bit of malice. "And I expect you to be personable, Mr. Strider."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Will do." Dave nodded, the boss striding off as he turned to the other man. "Yo. You got a name?"  
  
"Vantas. Karkat Vantas." The man sighed, rollling his eyes dramatically. "Weren't you listening asshat?"  
  
Dave raised his hands defensively, chuckling lightly. "Hey now. No need to be rude. Name's Dave. Strider, that is."  
  
And he most definitely didn't expect the widened eyes and viscous growl that came with his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is the reluctant "Gay best friend" to Terezi, even though he "DOESN'T FIT THE PROFILE YOU GODDAMNED ASS NUGGET." He really doesn't like Dave, because Terezi told him stories when they were going out, and after they broke up, and he came to know Dave as a huge douchebag, even though Terezi never presented him like that, even after the break up.  
> Also, I'm sorry this is so shitty I was just trying to get it out. I'll edit it tomorrow.  
> Thanks for all your comments, kudos and bookmarks! It means a lot and definitely fueled me to get this up faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow okay I'm really extremely sorry this is out so late. Learn this lesson guys: Don't take a full load of classes and be an active participant in concert band season, and still assume you'll have a social life and free time. That's a lie.  
> Also, this is on tumblr (madameofmusic), under the tag htbah! Hope you enjoyed :)

Jesus fuck was he tired. He dropped his bag to the floor, sighing in relief as he toed his red converse off his swollen feet. Showing an ungrateful prick who hated his guts (and apparently knew nothing about customer service, judging by the multiple drinks he saw dumped on the waiter by drunk women) aroind had made him more tired then he thought it would. Good thing he had a few hours before he had to serve lettes and espressos and other bullshit to hungover college studentsat the cafe, he thought, grabbing a beer from his fridge and wandering back to his living room.  
  
Still, there was something inherently intriguing about that little asshole waiter-in-training. Even his name rolled off the tongue. "Karkat." Dave mumbled to himself, grinning. I bet he'd be great in bed, he thought plopping onto his leather couch. I'd even call him hot, if he'd shut the fuck up for more than thirty seconds at a time.  
  
Dave stopped, mouth curling into a smug grin. He had it. His next challnge. He had to land the fiery asshole. And, to make it that much harder on himself, he promised no more sex until Karkat. That would make it more worth it, and fuel Dave's need to win this bet with himself.  
  
Not that it would be hard whatsoever. How could anyone resist a hot bod like his, and with his charming personality to boot?  
  
Piece of cake

* * *

If one more person ordered whipped cream or a shot of soy, Dave would scream. There was an infux of college girls today, and they all wanted shitty drinks. Blasphemy in a cup, Dave called them. When he finally got a call for a small, black coffee, he wanted to hug whoever ordered it. Not only were the lattes and frappacinos harder to make, but they took longer too, causing more and more back-up of drink orders.  
  
He made the drink quickly, and grinned at the sight of Boxcars' scrawled handwriting on the side of the cup. Oh, this was too good.  
  
"Karkat? Do we have a Karkat in here?" Dave called, eyes sweeping over the crowd of people cramped in the small shop. When he found said patron, he chuckled. First surprise, then indignation flickered across Karkat's face, before he finally settled on an expression of annoyance as he stomped over to collect his drink.  
  
He went to grab for it, and Dave pulled it out of his reach. "Ah-ah, Vantas. It's hot. Wouldn't want to burn ourselves, would we?" He chided, waggling a finger in Karkat's face.  
  
"Put a goddamned cardboard thing on, and let me have my drink, Strider. I don't have time for your bullshit." He growled, reaching out once more for the coffee.  
  
Dave held it against his chest, and tapped a finger against his chin. Perhaps he could start his bet now. "No." He said, dragging out the syllable. "I don't think I will." He pressed the drink close to his lips, blowing into it as if to cool it off, and smirking at the irate man across the counter. "If you wait fifteen minutes until I get off, I'll but you a large." Four dollars for the success of his scheme was nothing.  
  
Karkat's eyes narrowed, and he looked suspiciously at Dave. "Fine." He said, rolling his eyes. "But you take more than twenty, and I'm leaving." Without another word from either party, Karkat turned and stalked back to his seat, which Dave assumed was good, considering Droog was beginning to send frustrated glances his way. He really didn't want another lecture from the man about fraternising with the customers.  
  
For the next 15 minutes, Dave proceeded to send flirty waves and overexaggerated air kisses to Karkat, making him go increasingly redder and redder with each action. Dave finally got off at the same time he thought science would have to come up with a new colour name for Karkat's shade of red. He hung up his apron, and grabbed two cups of coffee, sauntering over to Karkat. He slid a cup over to the man, taking the seat across from him.  
  
"What do you want, Strider?" He growled, gulping down the hot beverage and hissing at the temperature.  
  
"Careful Vantas. It's hot." Dave said, receiving a no-shit-dumbass look from Karkat as he sipped at his own coffee. It took all of his self-control not to hiss himself, because damn, it really was hot. He cleared his throat, and raised en eyebrow at Karkat. "What makes you think I want something from you anyway?" Besides you calling out my name and squirming underneath me. That was left unsaid.  
  
Karkat shrugged. "I highly doubt an absolute prick like you would buy me coffee if you didn't want something."

"What if I just wanted to get to know my newest colleague? Can't a guy make some new friends?" Dave asked, feigning innocence and sounding affronted, as if he really did only want to get to know they guy. He did, of course, but not like that. The tones of voice and the planes of a body were two completely different things.  
  
"Shut the fuck up and get to your point. I'm already late enough as is." He said, glaring at Dave. His fingers tightened around the cardboard cup in annoyance.

"Feisty. I like that." Dave said, smirking. "But really. I'm just curious as to why you hate me. I haven;t even done anything." Dave said, before adding as an afterthought. "Yet."  
  
the sharp bark of laughter that sounded from Karkat was unexpected. "Please. You dumped my best friend and left her in shambles."  
  
Dave's brow furrowed in confusion. "Best friend?" He asked. He couldn't be though, not her. He had to be talking about one of his one night stand's, though Karkat hardly seemed the type to be best buds with the type of girls Dave banged on a regular basis.  
"Terezi Pyrope? Remember? The one you dated for two consecutive years and then left crying in the dust?"  
  
Dave winced unconsciously. "Oh." He mumbled into his coffee, taking a long gulp to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah, oh." Karkat said, standing and shrugging into his coat. "Now I have to go meet with said best friend and you've made me late enough as is. Goodbye and I hope you have a terrible day."  
  
Dave nodded, still in shock. "Uh, yeah, okay. See you tonight." He called after him.  
  
The only indication Karkat gave that he had heard him at all was an erect middle finger as he exited the small shop. Dave went to take another drink of his coffee, but found it had gone stale, and lukewarm.  
Suddenly, his bet got a hell of a lot harder.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

"Karkat!" A voice called, grabbing his attention where he was looking around the small bookstore. His mouth hardened into a grim compliance as he walked over and plopped in the chair across from Terezi.  
  
"Hey Tez." He said, drinking from the coffee that had turned lukewarm in the time it took to drive across town.  
  
"You're late Karkat. Did you find a new boyfriend or something?" She grinned, waggling her eyebrows at him.  
  
He flushed, and rolled his eyes. "Hardly. Your douche bag ex caught me at the coffee shop and held me up."  
  
Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Douche bag ex..." She muttered, puzzled by his statement.  
  
He sighed in exasperation. "Strider. Blonde, tall, prickish? Ring a bell?" He asked, tapping his fingers against the upholstery of the worn chair.  
  
Her face lit up with recognition. "Oh! Dave?" She shook her head, and smiled. "Silly Karkat. Dave is not a douche bag."  
  
False. "He left you, after two years, without a word for a whole month. If that isn't a douche bag move to pull, then colour me shocked Terezi. I need a good redefinition."  
  
She reached across the small table in between their two chairs and placed a finger over his mouth. "Shhh." She said, "I know. But that is in the past Karkat. Dave wasn't ready for more, and truthfully I wasn't either. But without him doing that, I probably wouldn't have known." She said, removing her finger after she finished speaking.  
  
He was taken aback. Rarely did he see the normally light hearted girl act so intelligent and serious. He grumbled. "Yeah, okay. Whatever."  
  
"Just give him a chance, okay? Before you judge him? He is a good guy."  
  
Doubt that, he thought, but nodded in agreement for her sake. "Fine."  
  
"You need more friends. And besides," Her soft smile turned into a predatory grin. "You two would look good together."  
  
His jaw dropped and he kicked at her. "The fuck Tez?" He exclaimed, receiving dirty glares from nearby patrons.” That’s disgusting, one, and two, don't think about trying to set me up with your ex. That violates like, every rule in the best friend handbook."  
  
She shrugged. "Why should I care about some made up handbook? And, Dave Strider is anything but disgusting. He's got a great body, and he's fantastic in be-"  
  
"Stop. Just stop there."  
  
Terezi's cackle sounded cheerily through the shop.

* * *

He honestly tried to like the stupid douche. He really did. But no matter how many promises he would make to Terezi, about trying to like said prick, it just couldn't be done. Couldn’t do it. He was simply one hell of a douche bag.  
  
It had been a week since their meet up in the coffee shop. The first day, Karkat grinned and bore him, and all his stupid little pickup lines, and ridiculously flirty glances, and he almost made it all the way to the second day, before he realised he really, really, REALLY hated Dave Strider.  
  
There was no way to like the guy. Karkat would admit he was good looking, but his ability to flatten his hair with gel and put together a decent outfit was far overshadowed by the fact that he was a facetious little dick.

* * *

He was honestly starting to think of giving up in the challenge of his. Karkat should have been his by now. And yet, he was still resistant to every flirty move, every seductive wink. At this point, Dave even tried cranking on his southern charm all the way.  
(That only got him laughed at and a half empty glass of ice water on his head.)  
  
(So much for Karkat's anti-drink dumping streak.)  
  
(Dave counted that as an acceptable loss though.)  
  
Hell, even friendly gestures Karkat crushed under his Dave Strider hating boots.  
  
The only thing that kept him going was the fact that Striders don't back down.  
  
No.  
  
Matter.

  
What.  
  
He wasn't a wimp, and he would win this, and get the feisty little bastard in his bed, some way. For a single, fleeting moment, he considered calling up Terezi, and asking just how to seduce Karkat Vantas. But he figured he would get some LotR-esque "One does not simply seduce Karkat Vantas" speech, and who the hell has time for that?  
  
Certainly not him, that's for sure.  
  
Plus, that would entail talking to Terezi. And that bordered on the top ten things he would rather tear out his hair before doing. Not that he didn't admire her, or would ever consider never talking to her again, but she could be a little...  
Crazy? Overbearing? Something like that.  
  
And besides, she'd start asking questions and she would probably tell Karkat and then his whole plan would be ruined with a capital R, and that would suck.  
  
"Strider! Stop dallying and start DJing! I don't pay you to stand around!" His boss called from the bar, snapping said DJ out of his thoughts. He nodded once, before hovering his hands over the set, waiting for the right time to switch tracks.  
  
He found it, and mixed effortlessly, returning to his thought. The club was rather empty tonight, which was part of the reason he wasn't paying as much attention as he normally would.  
  
He turned his gaze to the restaurant area, and watched Karkat dance around the tables, balancing a load of drinks with a grace Dave wouldn't expect of him.  
  
Just in the last week alone, he had dumped far fewer drinks on his customers, and had less dumped on him, Achievement unlocked.  
  
Dave spaced out, and didn't notice Karkat was glaring at him until he was standing in front of him, snapping his fingers.  
  
"Hello? Strider?" He growled, folding his arms across his chest once he got Dave's attention.  
  
Dave grinned in acknowledgement, trying no to let surprise show on his face. How long had he been in space land if Karkat was now in front of him without his notice?  
  
"Look, I know I'm hot Strider, but you have work to do, and so do I, so I would appreciate it if you stopped leering at me like the creep you are and do your goddamned job." He snapped, glaring at Dave.

Dave nodded. "Yeah, okay whatever." He said. He found he honestly wasn't in the mood to bicker with the guy tonight.  
  
Karkat turned on his heel and was about to exit the booth, before Dave caught him by the elbow.  
  
"Hey, wait." He said, stepping in front of Karkat.  
  
Karkat sighed. "What do you want now? Does work mean nothing to you?"  
  
Dave rolled his eyes behind his dark shades. "Yeah, whatever. I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
Karkat raised an eyebrow. "Spit it out then."  
  
"Woah man, no need to get snarky. I was just wondering, you know just thinking up here in my booth, all by my lonesome-"  
  
"Stri. Der. You have three seconds before I leave."  
  
"Fine." He sighed dramatically. "Wanna get some coffee some time? Like, for real?"  
  
Karkat raised the other eyebrow to match. "Are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
Dave smirked. "Depends. Is that a yes?"  
  
"If it'll get you to leave me alone and let me get back to work." Karkat said, stepping past Dave and back down the steps to the floor.  
  
"It's a date then." Dave yelled after him, over the loud music pumping through the club.  
  
Karkat turned partially back around, one foot resting on the last step. "Tomorrow. Ten O'clock. Midnight Cafe." He yelled, leaving.  
  
One date in exchange for no more harassment tonight? Sounded like a good deal to Karkat.  
  
Dave grinned, and turned back to the music. The plan was coming together after all, ex's best friend or not.  
  
The small crowd that night got quite the set, if he would say so himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm really sorry this chapter was late. It's end of Tri over here, so I've been a bit busy. But just for you guys, I'm going to give you next chapter a week early. Kind of an "I'm sorry I suck at updating on time and also happy Valentine's day" thing.
> 
> Cool. Thank you so so so much for everyone who reviewed, and favourited, and followed w o w it's awesome! Okay see you soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

Why the fuck did you agree to this? "10:08" the clock read. If Strider's not here by 10:15, he thought. I'm leaving.  He played with the rim of his cooling coffee mug as the minutes ticked by.  
  
Finally, at 10:13, a very red faced Dave burst into the shop, looking worse for the wear. His normally immaculate hair was unkempt and tangled, and his white polo was rumpled.

"Sorry, " He huffed, sliding into the chair across from Karkat. "My alarm went off late." He said, taking deep breaths in between phrases.  
  
Karkat snorted. "Whatever Strider. Two more minutes and I was ready to leave." He noticed that Dave at least had the decency to look sheepishly guilty.  
  
"Sorry," He mumbled.  
  
"So, did you just throw on whatever was on top of your cleanish clothes pile then?" Karkat remarked, nonchalantly taking a sip of his dark brew.  
  
Dave scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah I guess." He shrugged. "I don't usually get up this early on my days off."  
  
Karkat set his cup down, and looked at Dave, brown eyes somehow very icy. "Well excuuuuse me Princess." He said. He hoped that is he was rude, Dave would give up and end the date early. Highly unlikely of the stubborn ass, but a guy could hope right?  
Dave stood. "I'll be right back. I need a coffee." He stood and turned on his heel, walking over t the counter. The line was rather short for once, so it didn't take him very long at all, and soon he was back. He slid into the seat, taking his hair back into place as he sat.  
  
"So, Karkat." He said, taking a drink from his cup.  
  
"So Strider." Karkat smirked. "Why'd you bring me here? For all you know, I'm not even gay."  
  
Dave shrugged. "I dunno."

Karkat leaned forward, lowering his voice until only Dave could hear his words. "So what? Wanted to make Terezi jealous or something? Take her best friend on a date to get her back?"  
  
Dave looked confused. He set his cup down, and leaned in as well. "This has nothing to do with Tez." He said, shaking his head.  
  
"Sure it doesn't. Look, I don't know what your aim is here, but it sure as hell won't work." Karkat growled out, his fingers tightening around the cardboard cup.  
  
Dave shook his head, chuckling under his breath. Some date this was turning out to be, he thought.  "Whatever. So you're gay then?" He asked, smirking. Changing the subject was always a good idea, ad hopefully he would gain control of this little date like he should have had in the first place.  
  
Karkat spluttered, choking on his drink. "W-what? When did I ever say that, Strider?"  
  
Dave shrugged. "You didn't, not necessarily. But you didn't say ew gross when I asked you out, or insist that you weren't a homosexual. So, you're either humouring me, or I am in possession of the genitalia you like." He lowered his voice, smirk turning into a smug grin. "And no offence, but you don't seem like the humouring type, Kitkat."  
  
Karkat grew red as Dave spoke, and his scowl deepened. "Whatever. So I'm gay. But so are you then. That why you break up with Terezi? Too far in the closet to come out and play?"  
  
Dave raised an eyebrow. "One, let's just stop talking about Terezi. We broke up a long time ago. And two," He leaned back in his chair, and grinned once more. "Let's say that I wouldn't be one to object to a little, how do you say, ménage a trois?"  
Karkat groaned. "Pervert."  
  
"Only if that's what you're into Karkles." He winked over the top of his shades, taking an easy sip from his own cup.  
  
Karkat stood. "Stop it. Stop it with the nicknames, Strider. I'm done." He gestured in between the two of them. "We're done here." He turned and began walking towards the door.  
  
"Oi! Wait up!" Dave said, picking up his coat and following. The bell over the door rung harshly against the late morning air as he pushed past it.  
  
Karkat was a few paces ahead of him, stalking down the street. "Leave me alone Strider. You annoy me."  
  
"Aw, come on babe, where you going?" He walked faster, trying to catch up with the irate Karkat.  
  
"Home, Strider. I'm going home." He said, back still turned to Dave and hands still clenched at his sides.  
  
"You're gonna walk?" Dave inquired.  
  
Karkat stopped, and flipped around, causing Dave to bump into him. With a yelp, he fell backwards and almost hit the cold concrete, before Dave caught him. He pushed at his chest, squirming. "Let me go!"  
  
Dave rolled his eyes, but set him on his feet. "Some thanks I get for saving the fair maiden." He mumbled, smirking.  
  
Karkat poked his chest. "I am not a fair maiden, one." He dusted himself off, as if Dave had been covered in some invisible dirt that he got on himself. "And two, yes, I do plan to walk home."  
  
Dave sighed. "Why? Let me drive you." He said, gesturing to the car a few blocks down.  
  
Karkat's eyes narrowed. "Fine. But only because it's cold and I'm lazy."  
  
Dave laughed. "Alright. Sounds good."

* * *

The ride to Karkat's house was awkward at best. Dave tried to start up conversation several times, but the only actual words exchanged between then were when he asked Karkat for his street address. It was given to him in a grunt, as the other had decided to fold his arms and focus outside, as if the brown and grey cityscape was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.  
  
The address brought him to a small house, in the worst part of the city. The white paint was fading, and quite a few houses had been boarded up windows. He shuddered at the thought of living somewhere like this, and thanked the heavens that his job paid fairly well, allowing him to live in a decent part of the city.  
  
He pulled up, and parked in front of the house. It looked much the same as all the others, except there were no boarded windows, and the door was a bright, garish purple. "Nice door." He commented, getting out of his car and following Karkat to his porch.  
  
"Shut the fuck up. The old tenant painted it. And why the fuck are you following me?"  
  
"Gentlemen walk the lady to their door." He said, coming up behind Karkat.  
  
Karkat groaned, and turned around, arms folded across his chest once more. "Gentleman my ass. Firstly," He said, ticking off a finger on his hand. "I'm not a lady, and secondly, leave now. I've had just about enough of you for one day."

He went to turn back to his door, half pulling his keys out of his pocket, before Dave caught him by the elbow. "Wait."  
  
"Wha-" He felt another pair of lips press against his own, before pulling away. "See you tomorrow Kitkat."  
  
Karkat growled. "The fuck Strider!" He called after Dave, who was already halfway down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets as he whistled a happy tune. All he received in response was a wave as Dave climbed back into his car, and drove off.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is turning into a game of spot the pop culture references.
> 
> If you get any of them you are automatically awesome. If you get the really old ones, that makes you more awesome. (Like somewhere in this chapter here is a reference to the old LoZ cartoon. You get that and you will be my favourite ever)
> 
> And, as always, my tumblr is madameofmusic if you have any questions.


	6. Chapter 6

"He kissed me." 

"What? Karkat?" 

"He kissed me Terezi." Karkat's voice crackled through the line. She groaned, and sat up. 

"Karkat, do you know what time it is?" She asked, rubbing at her forehead and stretching. 

"I dunno. Early. Haven't slept. Terezi, _he kissed me._ " Karkat sounded frustrated, and perhaps a bit frantic. 

So completely normal, really.

"Karkat, calm down. Who kissed you?" She asked, standing from bed. Normally she wouldn't be up for at least another hour, but what kind of person didn't wake up when their best friend was having a crisis? 

A sane one, she thought as she heard Karkat begin to ramble about coffee and being late. Speaking of coffee... 

She was halfway into making a nice, hot cup of the stuff when something he was saying caught her attention. "Wait, Karkat, hang on. Repeat that last line." 

"Terezi, pay attention dammit! I said, so then Dave bent down and kissed me, and swaggered off like the assh-"

"Dave Strider?" She asked, discarding the coffee momentarily and leaning against her kitchen counter. 

"No. Dave Chappelle. Who the fuck do you think Terezi? What other assholes named Dave do we know?" 

She rolled her eyes. "Caustic much Karkat?" She said, tucking the phone back on her shoulder and finishing her cup of coffee. She was gonna need it. "Give me a few minutes." 

Once her cup was finished, she sat down, and sighed, taking a few deep gulps before speaking. "Okay, Karkat. Start from the beginning." 

 

Being sick sucked, a lot. He sniffed, and shuffled to the kitchen, pouring himself another cup of tea. Dave had called in sick a few days ago, figuring it was only a 24 hour thing. 

It had been three days. 

His whole body ached, and he was almost definitely sure he had the flu. Or he was dying. Or both. 

But hey, at least he could get up and move for a few minutes without the room playing tilt-a-whirl extreme with him. 

He was halfway into downing a cup of the nasty herbal shit Rose had dropped off a few hours before ("It's good for you Dave!"), when he heard a knock at the door. Aw fuck. If it Rose coming by again to see how he was doing, he was going to scream. If he had to eat ONE MORE bowl of chicken noodle soup, he was almost positive he would go to the nearest chicken farm and liberate every single chicken in there.

When he opened the door, there was no tall blonde woman behind it. Instead, there was a short and quite irritated looking Karkat. Oh great, he thought, narrowing his unshaded eyes and shifting the blanket around his shoulders. "What." 

"Look, Strider, you haven't been into work in three days, and I'm here to- Hey are you okay?" The others, eyes widened as he took in Dave's disheveled appearance. 

"No. Go away." He said, beginning to shut the door, before Karkat caught it with his hand and glared. 

"No way Strider. We gotta have some words first." He shoved open the door and stepped around Dave into his house, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Look, Vantas, I'm pretty sick. Can we talk later? Like tomorrow or something?" He said, walking back into his kitchen to drink the rest of his tea so he could go back to bed, hoping Karkat would pick up the hint and leave. 

He didn't, and followed Dave. "No. You kissed me the other day. Why?" He asked, continuing to glare at Dave's hunched shoulders as he walked. 

Dave rolled his eyes. "Really? That's what you've come to bother me about?" He asked, sipping from his mug. 

"Shut up Strider! Why did you kiss me?" He asked. "I was under the full impression we hated one another." 

Dave snorted. "You hate me Vantas. I don't hate you." He said, coughing weakly and setting his mug down. "Maybe I think you're cute." He said, leaning against the counter and tucking his chin close to his chest, tightening the blanket around himself. Was the room getting dimmer? He really had to change those light bulbs.

Karkat's next words sounded farther away, like he was walking towards the door. Good. Maybe now he could get some sleep. 

"Bullshit. You're just playing head games with me or something-" 

What the fuck is a bread dame, and why would he play with one? He thought, shaking his head and chuckling. Stupid Karkat.

"Hey. Strider. Fucking respond." 

No, he didn't think he would. He collapsed, and curled up, shutting his eyes. It was much nicer on the floor anyway. 

The last thing he heard before blacking out completely was a shriek from Karkat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news is this fic isn't dead! I'm just terrible at updates whoops. Between the end of school and a terrible case of writer's block (I re-wrote this chapter three times and I'm still not really satisfied), I did not update. But I will continue!
> 
> Another update should be up for this story within the week! And for all my lovers of DaveKat and/or DaveJohn, expect lots of oneshots and stuff now that I have time to write!
> 
> Thanks for all the support for this story, and I love you all. I can't believe how much attention this has gained wowie. Thank you, and have a good week lovelies c:


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter longer because I feel bad for taking so long to update.

Karkat collapsed against the back of Dave’s loveseat. Dave was skinny, but it was still tiring to drag his stupid ass from the kitchen and up onto the couch. No matter how Karkat felt about the guy, he wasn’t just going to leave him lying on his kitchen floor. He wasn’t a _complete_ asshole.

Speaking of assholes, he looked over at Dave. The other was completely still, and if it weren’t the slow steady breaths he was dragging in, Karkat would be worried he was dead.

 _So much for getting answers_ , he thought bitterly, tapping his fingers against the arms of the chair. He looked around the room, cataloguing the pictures hanging up, the worn yet still nice couch, the swords hanging on one wall. Interesting. He wondered if they were for decoration, or if the reason they looked a little beat up and dull was because Dave actually used them.

He sat across from Dave for a few more minutes, debating with himself. Dave didn’t look like he was waking up any time soon, and if they guy was sick enough to collapse in the middle of the kitchen, Karkat wouldn’t wake him up. Finally, he stood, and walked back into the kitchen.

He moved around used plates and glasses, and dug through messy drawers until he located a pen and a pad of paper. He closed the drawers and brought the items back into the living room.

 

He scrawled out a note to Dave, and read it over, making sure it was satisfactory, before setting it on the small coffee table. He gave one last look around the room, before standing and leaving the apartment, locking it behind him.

* * *

Dave awoke almost a full day later, feeling better save for the grogginess that had settled through his bones, but that came with sleeping so much. He would definitely be going back to work that night, and he would have to face Karkat, who he vaguely remembered stopping by his house. He didn’t remember why, really, other than it was something to do with their pseudo-date the other day.

He stretched his limbs above his head, pushing the blanket off that someone, he assumed Rose, because he doubted Karkat was enough of a jerk to snoop into his room, had draped over his body, and stood. He caught sight of the note Karkat had left on the table, and it picked it up, reading as he walked into the kitchen to grab himself some food that wasn’t chicken noodle soup.

“HEY ASSHOLE.” Dave snorted. _How sweet,_ he thought. _We already have pet names._

“DON’T THINK JUST BECAUSE YOUR LAZY ASS DECIDED TO TAKE AN IMPROMPTU NAP YOU CAN GET OUT OF EXPLAINING YOURSELF. I FULLY INTEND TO CONTINUE THIS LINE OF QUESTIONING.” He sounded like Terezi. “Line of questioning.” Dave mumbled, snorting to himself and reading on.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M DOING THIS,

Karkat collapsed against the back of Dave’s loveseat. Dave was skinny, but it was still tiring to drag his stupid ass from the kitchen and up onto the couch. No matter how Karkat felt about the guy, he wasn’t just going to leave him lying on his kitchen floor. He wasn’t a _complete_ asshole.

Speaking of assholes, he looked over at Dave. The other was completely still, and if it weren’t the slow steady breaths he was dragging in, Karkat would be worried he was dead.

 _So much for getting answers_ , he thought bitterly, tapping his fingers against the arms of the chair. He looked around the room, cataloguing the pictures hanging up, the worn yet still nice couch, the swords hanging on one wall. Interesting. He wondered if they were for decoration, or if the reason they looked a little beat up and dull was because Dave actually used them.

He sat across from Dave for a few more minutes, debating with himself. Dave didn’t look like he was waking up any time soon, and if they guy was sick enough to collapse in the middle of the kitchen, Karkat wouldn’t wake him up. Finally, he stood, and walked back into the kitchen.

He moved around used plates and glasses, and dug through messy drawers until he located a pen and a pad of paper. He closed the drawers and brought the items back into the living room.

 

He scrawled out a note to Dave, and read it over, making sure it was satisfactory, before setting it on the small coffee table. He gave one last look around the room, before standing and leaving the apartment, locking it behind him.

* * *

Dave awoke almost a full day later, feeling better save for the grogginess that had settled through his bones, but that came with sleeping so much. He would definitely be going back to work that night, and he would have to face Karkat, who he vaguely remembered stopping by his house. He didn’t remember why, really, other than it was something to do with their pseudo-date the other day.

He stretched his limbs above his head, pushing the blanket off that someone, he assumed Rose, because he doubted Karkat was enough of a jerk to snoop into his room, had draped over his body, and stood. He caught sight of the note Karkat had left on the table, and it picked it up, reading as he walked into the kitchen to grab himself some food that wasn’t chicken noodle soup.

“HEY ASSHOLE.” Dave snorted. _How sweet,_ he thought. _We already have pet names._

“DON’T THINK JUST BECAUSE YOUR LAZY ASS DECIDED TO TAKE AN IMPROMPTU NAP YOU CAN GET OUT OF EXPLAINING YOURSELF. I FULLY INTEND TO CONTINUE THIS LINE OF QUESTIONING.” He sounded like Terezi. “Line of questioning.” Dave mumbled, snorting to himself and reading on.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M DOING THIS, BUT IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, HERE’S MY NUMBER.” Dave copied the number into his phone and pocketed it.

“HURRY UP AND GET BETTER YOU INDOMITABLE DOUCHEBAG.

“-KARKAT.” Dave shook his head, smirking to himself as he tossed the pad of paper on the counter. For some reason, he didn’t find it hard to believe Karkat wrote in all capital letters.

After he made himself a filling sandwich from the last of the bread in the house and some borderline spoiled meat (he really needed to do some shopping holy shit. His fridge looked like it belonged to a frat boy), he collapsed on the couch, pulling his laptop towards him. He used his time between then and having to get ready for work answering emails, and messing around Facebook.

Finally he dragged himself off the couch and got ready, washing away the smell of sickness that still permeated his skin in a shower that was hot enough it turned his skin red. He dressed quickly, and grabbed his equipment, before leaving. At the rate he was going, he would be a few minutes early, surprisingly enough.

As soon as he stepped outside, he regretted not taking another day for recovery. The air was warm and humid, and he knew instantly it was going to be hell in the booth that night. The damn thing had exactly zero airflow, and when it got hot, real hot like it was that night, he would come out positively dripping.

He wrinkled his nose, and squared his shoulders, shutting the door behind him and walking down the steps to his car.

He thanked every god he knew the name of for the existence of air conditioning as he drove over to the club, sitting outside and taking the few minutes he had to enjoy it, before finally giving in and walking into the club.

The club was warm, and he knew it would get warmer with all the people bound to be there. He actually felt bad for the waiters and their long sleeved outfits and slacks. Suckers.

He set up quickly, and leaned against the table inside the booth, holding the door open with a foot as he tried to let air in. Whoever had built the DJ station was clearly a fucking idiot, deciding to make it enclosed, instead of open-air like most stations.

He glanced around the floor for a familiar raven-haired waiter, but didn’t see him at all. Oh well, he thought, starting up the music and falling into the familiar rhythm that came with the job, playing for the crowd that slowly grew larger as the night went on.

He waited a few hours, before setting the music on a preset mix, and leaving the booth. He needed a drink, badly, even the alcohol would only make him warmer. Oh well though, it would be cool for a few minutes.

He greeted the bartender that was scheduled that night, and accepted the beer that was slid over to him. He leaned against the bar and watched the throngs of people in front of him, dancing and enjoying themselves.

He ran a hand through his hair, causing the moist strands to stick up at odd angles, and tossed back the remainder of his beer, leaving it on the counter and pushing his way back up to the booth. He continued all night, nothing eventful happening.

He packed up at a quarter to three, the last stragglers filing through the doors as he pulled his stuff together. He trotted down the stairs, hoisting the case over his shoulder and making his way across the dance floor. Just as he reached the door, he felt a hand catch his elbow.

He angled his head back, and saw Karkat, standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Yo.” He greeted, nodding his head and giving Karkat a mock salute.

“You’re better.” The other stated, looking him up and down with a quizzical eye.

Dave nodded, and shifted the bag to his other shoulder. “Yeah. All healthy and fixed up. Can’t keep a Strider down for long, you know.”

Karkat snorted and rolled his eyes. “Sure. You fainted on your kitchen floor, and I had to drag your fat ass to the couch.”

“One, my ass is not fat. It is quite awesome, census says. And two, I did not _faint._ I simply didn’t feel the need to be awake any longer at that time.” Dave said, pushing his other hand through his hair and ruffling it further.

“Sure you did Strider. The way I remember however, is you fainted like a little baby.”

Dave huffed, and turned, continuing on his way across the floor. Karkat followed, catching up to him easily. “Anyway. About the other day.” He started, looking at Dave out of the corner of his eye as they walked.

“What about it?” Dave asked, sighing quietly to himself.

“You kissed me.”

 “It was just a kiss Karkat. People do that.” He stated. “Stop making a big deal out of it.” He pushed the door of the club open and took a deep breath of the cool night air. It was still warm, but significantly less so than it had been earlier.

“Yeah, but Strider what the hell. People don’t kiss people they hate.” Karkat pushed, stopping next to Dave.

“I don’t hate you. Thought we made that clear.” He said, marginally annoyed now. Sure, Karkat was annoying, but he never _hated_ him. Just really liked to antagonize him.

Karkat was silent, and when Dave looked over, Karkat was frowning, but not at him. Instead, his gaze was turned towards the bus stop down the street, where a blue bus was pulling away from the stop.

“What?” Dave asked, following his gaze, confused to why Karkat was staring at the bus like it was the biggest disappointment of the night.

Karkat mumbled something, and started down the steps. This time it was Dave that followed, tugging the bag with him. “What was that?”

“Last bus of the night.” Karkat said, heading down the street in the opposite direction of Dave’s car. Dave followed him, frowning.

“You don’t have a ride home.” The sentence was more of a statement than a question, and Karkat nodded, jerky and small.

“Do you want a ride home?” Dave asked, and was surprised at himself. “I uh, think I owe you. For yesterday.” He said, scratching at the back of his neck.

Karkat turned, and Dave almost missed the look of surprise on Karkat’s face. “Really?”

“No. I’m just offering and then I’m gonna make you walk home at three in the morning.” Dave said, rolling his eyes this time. “Of course really. Come on.”

Dave turned on his heel, and began walking back to his car, and heard Karkat follow him a few seconds later.

He tossed his stuff in the back, and unlocked the doors for the both of them. He slid into the driver’s seat, Karkat plopping next to him. “You’re gonna have to give me directions.” He said, starting the car and backing out of the space.

“Go down fifth until you hit Lincoln, then hook a right and go down about two and a half blocks.” Karkat said, drumming his fingers absently against his thighs as he gave Dave directions.

Dave whistled low, and shook his head. “You were gonna walk that? Damn dude.” He said, pulling onto the street Karkat had told him and driving quietly.

“Done it before.” The other mumbled, looking out the window. Dave chose not to respond, instead following his instructions.

They arrived at Karkat’s house, and Dave parked. Neither of them made any move to leave for a second, before Karkat unclicked his seatbelt.

“Thanks.” He said, hand hovering over the handle.

Dave nodded, and stepped out of the car. He walked around to Karkat’s door, and opened it with a flourish. “Don’t say we Striders aren’t gentlemen.” He said, smirking at Karkat.

Karkat snorted, and crawled out. “Oh god, there’s more of you?” He asked, laughing.

Dave shut the door and leaned against it. “Hell yeah there is. The world can never have too many Striders.”

Karkat laughed, averting his eyes to the side. He stood in front of Dave, rocking on the balls of his feet as he tapped his fingers against his pockets. He eventually looked up to Dave, eyes showing hesitation, and he chewed lightly on his lip.

Dave arched an eyebrow. “What? Want a goodnight kiss or something?” He asked, and was surprised when Karkat stepped closer, very much into his personal space bubble.

“Maybe.” He muttered, casting his eyes down once more and frowning.

Dave shrugged and brought a hand up to cup Karkat’s chin, and stooped to press his lips to the others. “Better?”

Karkat looped his arms around Dave’s neck, and pulled him back down, into another kiss, rougher than the last. Their teeth clicked together, and the slide of their lips was more rough than anything else. “Now it is.” He mumbled.

Dave’s hands found their way onto Karkat’s hips, and he smirked. “Alright.” He said, flicking his eyes across Karkat’s features.

And then they were both on the same page, lips crashing together once more in an eager kiss, chests flush and bodies lined up nicely. They press of their mouths become sloppier, tongues sliding against one another and teeth nipping gently. They separated, both breathing harder than before, lips swollen and red.

Karkat looked up into eyes, seeming to search for something, before he nodded slightly, more of a tick of his head than an actual nod. “Wanna come in?” He asked, voice quiet and coated with trepidation.

 

Dave nodded in return. “Yeah.” He whispered back, lips quirking up into a half grin.

* * *

Dave tasted like beer, and smelled like heat and the odor that was particular to the club. Karkat groaned against the other’s mouth, hands pushing through Dave’s hair and messing it up further. They ground against each other, Karkat having tugged Dave through his house and into his room. Luckily Gamzee was staying at one of his friends’ houses that night.

Dave’s hands slid underneath Karkat’s shirt, and he dropped his head to mouth at Karkat’s neck. Karkat’s head lolled back, resting against the wood of the closed door.

Dave growled, low and guttural, and tugged at Karkat’s shirt. “Off.” He muttered, pulling his head away so he could tug the clothing off of Karkat. Karkat raised his arms, allowing it to be removed, and pushed his thigh in between Dave’s legs, causing Dave to emit a gasp. Karkat began walking them back to the bed, locking their lips together once more and groaning as Dave raked blunt nails down his back.

He pushed Dave down onto the bed, and crawled on top of him, straddling his waist and rutting against him shamelessly as Dave sucked at his neck. He  pushed his hands underneath Dave’s own shirt, and dragged his fingertips back down his abdomen. Dave arched up against him, and Karkat began to undo Dave’s buttons, fingers deft and quick, getting the article off as fast as possible.

Dave sat up, settling Karkat in his lap as he pulled his own shirt off, leaving them both bare chested. Karkat’s hands found their way to Dave’s belt buckle, and Dave dropped his head to roll his lips around a pink nipple, licking and sucking at it as Karkat unbuckled him.

Dave’s own hands unsnapped Karkat’s pants, and the other arched into his hand, rolling his hips. Karkat crawled off of him, and they both struggled out of their pants, before collapsing back on the bed, underwear the only cloth left between them.

Dave let out another groan as Karkat pushed against him, their lengths pressing against each other inch for inch. Dave pulled Karkat’s boxers down enough to wrap a hand around him, stroking quickly across the shaft and brushing his thumb across Karkat’s slit.

Karkat reciprocated the action, and Dave groaned. Both of them thrust into one another’s palms, and Karkat dropped his head onto Dave’s shoulder, still stroking quickly shuddering. “M’ close.” He said, gasping.

Dave nodded, tugging at him. “Do it.” He said back, turning his head to bite Karkat’s neck. That pushed him over the edge, and he let out a low moan as he came, trembling and gasping into the crook of Dave’s neck.

Dave followed not soon after, arching up, eyes shut tight as he came.

They both lay pressed against one another for a few more minutes, gasping and panting for breath as they came down from their high.

“Holy shit.” Dave was the first to speak, sounding lethargic and satisfied.

Karkat grunted in agreement, and rolled off of Dave, grabbing a few tissues from the bedside table and wiping them up. He lay next to Dave, their limbs brushing against one another as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY IN MY DEFENCE I'VE BEEN BUSY. And also I started to watch Supernatural and Teen Wolf (expect fic)  
> I mean, plus this story is just really hard for me to write sometimes????? I had this chapter typed up for like, two months at least, but every time I looked at it I just  
> Eugh  
> So I rewrote it and now I am somewhat more content. I hope you guys will be somewhat content too.  
> Also sorry for the bad sex wow lol
> 
> In other news, holy shit you guys this almost has 2100 hits, and we're four away from 80 kudos. Wowie thank you god bless.
> 
> And finally, as always, I take requests at my tumblr: madameofmusic.tumblr.com  
> See you people later. I'll try to update soon! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Honestly he wasn't excited about having to go work at the same place as Karkat that night. Normally when he screwed around with a coworker they would avoid him, but he had the feeling Karkat would try to talk about his feelings just like he had done after Dave had kissed him the first time.

He had woke that morning with the remnants of sweat and less savoury substances layered over his skin. It had taken him a few moments of blinking against the bright sunlight to remember what had happened the night before, and who he was currently lying next to.

After slipping into his clothing and writing Karkat a quick note thanking him for the "great time" he think he phrased it, he left.

And now after a long shift at the coffee shop and a quick stop back at his apartment for a shower and some dinner, he left to the club.

He felt better than he had in a long time, and he was almost positive the previous night had everything to do with it. He strode into the club, grinning and winking at a few of the waitresses that were on shift that night.

That night would be awesome, he was sure of it.

* * *

 

“No, he just left a note on the table… Yeah. No, I’m not.” Karkat propped himself against his kitchen counter, note from Dave in hand. He had called Terezi as soon as he had woke up that morning and found Dave gone.

Although not usually one for casual sex, he felt pretty great, honestly, besides the small feeling of guilt that crept into his thoughts after he realised who he had screwed exactly.

He was almost positive there was something in the Best Friend Handbook about not fucking your best friend’s ex boyfriend, especially not one that said best friend wanted to marry at some point in time. He had definitely violated that one.

Terezi however, either had burned her rulebook or straight up didn’t give a shit, considering the first thing she had asked him after he had guiltily admitted what he had done last night was whether or not Dave still had “those nice abs.”

He did.

She then proceeded to quiz him on what happened, to which he answered, albeit with a slowly reddening complexion.

“Well, Karkat. Are you going to read the note then?” He rolled his eyes and huffed, holding up the note in question.

“‘Vantas Had a great time last night.’,” He began, rolling his eyes at the next line. “‘Glad to know your ass looks as great under the clothes as it does with them on.’ Then he scribbled something out here and added ‘See you at work.’”

She cackled on the other end of the line, and he could hear her wide grin. “Sounds like him.” Her voice grew softer, and she spoke again. “I’m glad you had fun. When are you seeing him again?”

“At work?” He said, setting down the note and pouring himself a mug of the coffee he had made while he was talking to her. “Where else?”

He heard sigh loudly, and could imagine her rolling her eyes at him. “Not like that dipshit. When are you _seeing_ him again?”

Karkat shook his head, before remembering she couldn’t see him over the phone (Not that she could _really_ see him normally). “We’re not together. Not even close. Strider is still a colossal dick, and last night was a moment of weakness for me. I don’t intend to let it happen again.” He checked the time, and cursed. “Shit, Tez, I have to go. I have that interview for the art store downtown in like, forty minutes.”

They said their goodbyes and Karkat hung up, feeling way better than he had when she had first picked up the phone. If Terezi wasn’t mad at him for sleeping with Dave, than he had no reason to do anything but enjoy the harmlessness of sex without obligation.

* * *

 

Terezi hung up and turned to Vriska, who had been sitting next to her the whole time. She grinned at her sister and kicked her feet up in the other woman’s lap. “Five bucks says they’re together in three months or less.”

Vriska shoved off the feet and snorted, eyes focused on the magazine instead of Terezi. “Ten bucks says they’ll be together in two.” She said, flipping through the pages.

“Oh, you make quite the deal.” Terezi said, plopping her legs back down and folding her arms behind her head as she reclined on their shared couch. “I’ll bet you another ten Karkat won’t tell me for at least two weeks after they do.”

“That’s not even a bet. He’ll be so riddled with guilt about the fact he’s dating Dave the evil ex that he’ll try to hide it.”

Terezi cackled. “Guess not. I’m surprised he’s even made it this far. After his breakup with that magician guy in college-” She shrugged and frowned. “I guess I’m just glad he’s even made it this far.”

“Your little boy is growing up Rez.” Vriska muttered mockingly, sounding mostly disinterested with the topic at hand, though it was mostly for show, and Terezi new somewhere deep down ( _Veeery deep down_ ), Vriska cared for Karkat almost as much as she herself did.

Terezi pressed a hand to her chest and let out an over dramatic sigh. “I know. Soon we’ll be at his wedding. I’ll be his bridesmaid, of course. Maybe he’ll invite you.”

Vriska shoved Terezi’s feet off her lap with an indignant huff as Terezi laughed. “Whatever. Who cares about that nerd anyway?”

“Oh, we all know you secretly love our little Karkles.” Terezi mock sang, grinning at Vriska, who couldn’t help the small smile that turned the corners of her mouth up.

“Yeah, maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the relatively short, shitty chapter. This is more of a filler than anything before we get down to ~*real plot*~.
> 
> Okay folks I've got good news and bad news. Also I'm pretty sure this is how a lot of my author's notes start but aaanyway here we go
> 
> Good news: I have officially completed the plan the plan for this story which has renewed my interest and definitely makes me want to write more. 
> 
> I'm setting this as a tentative twelve more chapters, but it could be less, could be more. Also I'm going to be making this a kind of verse I suppose, because I have a few ideas for one-shots that won't really fit in this story.
> 
> Bad news: NaNoWriMo starts in 10 days and I am participating this year, which means I highly doubt there'll be an update during November. 
> 
> But never fear! I promise I'll update at least one more time after this chapter before NaNo starts to make up for it. 
> 
> Okay and then just a few more notes before I can sum up this ungodly AN:  
> HOLY SHIT WE DID IT FOLKS. THERE'S 100 KUDOS ON THE STORY AND 2600+ HITS. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. 
> 
> I couldn't do it without my lovely readers. 
> 
> Finally, I have some major fics planned out for Homestuck (more Davekat Whoops), Teen Wolf, Supernatural and Avenger-Centric Marvel stories yeeeeah! 
> 
> So look out for those :D
> 
> Lots of love,  
> -Madameofmusic


	9. NOT AN UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk for a sec

Hello my friends. I haven't updated this in awhile, huh? 

I said I would be gone for November... And then I was gone for December too. Probably because I started planning a bunch of other stuff for other stories, and put too much on my plate so that I didn't even want to think about this fic, or any of them.  

But I've been thinking a lot about what I want to do with this story. As I said before, I have a plan, but I'm going to change up the execution a bit, because I'm going to complete this no matter what.  

Instead of doing it chapter by chapter like I intended to, which would have left this at around 20 chapters, and probably would have had a lot of superflous shit in it like the lAST CHAPTER, I'm going to finish it off as one mass chapter, and I'm gonna try really hard to finish it by the end of January, if school and real life doesn't get in the way of my creatuve flow, yo.

Why? Because I think it'll get rid of a lot of the extra shit that does nothing for the plot, and I can get it done in one go and move onto other things. 

If that sounds like a majour problem to anyone, please feel free to talk to me about it at [my tumblr](http://madameofmusic.tumblr.com/ask).

And as for the person who asked about a week back, "so btw was dave actually just a total prick at the beginning? Or does he have reasons or inner pain or something?"

Both. 

Alright I hope this works and have a nice day! See you soon. 

Madame of Music, signing off.


End file.
